quiereme x mi forma de ser no por como visto!
by juli123
Summary: OLAAAAA bueno este es mi primer fict de las PPG y estoy muy contenta por hacerlo mi nombre es juli123 XD lo se no es muy ingenioso pero okey Q-Q aquí mi historia . Bueno pues qué pasaría si las PPG… MEJOR LEEAN LAS HISTORIA JAJA que malevolaaa XD bueno lean les gustara… amoriosss entre parejass ya saben ya todo lo que les gusta de ellos aquiii yupii C:
1. Chapter 1

OLAAAAA bueno este es mi primer fict de las PPG y estoy muy contenta por hacerlo mi nombre es juli123 (_XD lo se no es muy ingenioso pero okey _**Q-Q **_ aquí mi historia). Bueno pues qué pasaría si las PPG… _ MEJOR LEEAN LAS HISTORIA JAJA que malevolaaa XD bueno lean les gustara…

EL PEOR DIA DE MI VIDA ..

**Hola – platica normal **

*****_hola* - susurro_

_(hola) – pensamiento _

_Era una hermosa mañana en Tokio , el sol era resplandeciente , el viento fresco….. Que más se podía pedir?... Pero este día no era el más feliz de mi vida ; suelo ser la más alegre de las tres, pero hoy ., me siento humillada con todo lo ocurrido en el día anterior , como una niñas de 11 años tan solo 11 años le puedan hacer eso? ….. Nunca pensé que nos podía pasar esto a NOSOTRAS LAS PPG! ….. Casi __**abusadas **__ por unos cochinos hombres de callejón no lo puedo creer enserio no lo creo… _

_Hola; mi nombre es miyako utonio soy menor de tres hermanas y tengo 11 años y me duele recordar lo ocurrido con mis hermanas me duele tremendamente ….. ( __**pobresita D= )**_

_**Flash back **_

_Tres hermanas caminaban tranquilamente por la acera dirigiéndose a su casa _

_**Oigan chicas , quieren ir a comer unos helados? – **__decía alegre momoko utonio _

_**NO! – **__dijeron las hermanas menores; haciendo que la mayor haga algo parecido a un berrinche _

_**Ayyyy por favor momoko no hagas un berrinche, ya estamos un poquito grandecitas para eso….. –**__ decía irritada Kaoru _

_**Si momoko estoy de acuerdo con ella, hasta yo lo entiendo – **__dijo esto con un tono de inocencia _

_**Ayychh (**__quiero heladito YoY''')TOT_

_**Vamos! – **__dijeron las hermanas llevándose a rastras a la mayor _

_******Casi llegando por su casa******_

_**Bueno falta poco… – **__decía Kaoru con aburrimiento _

_**SI! – **__afirmaron las hermanas _

_*__**de repente escucharon un grito ahogado dentro del callejón **_

_Las hermanas se miraron interrogantes –__**que será eso?- **__dijo miyako con un tono de preocupación._

_**Mejor vámonos –**__ dijeron las tres _

_Cuando estaban a punto de retirarse volvieron a escuchar el miso grito ahogado. Pero esta vez las hermanas se miraron y afirmaron._

_Las tres menores se adentraban a el callejón estaba un poco oscuro pues tenía un techo que no dejaba entra los rayos del sol._

_**No hay absolutam…. **__No pudo continuar su frase ya que alguien la había jalado y la había acorralado._

_**SUELTAME …. AHHH IDIOTAA SUELTAMEE….**__ - gritaba Kaoru _

_**Q…QUE**__? –dijo momoko preocupada ya que había sido puesta igual que Kaoru._

_**AHHHH SUELTEMEE POR FAVORR NO ME HAGA DAÑOO SE LO SUPLICOO NO ME HAGA DAÑOOOO SUELTEMEE AHHHHH**__ – gritaba miyako. _

_Pero esos gritos no llegaban al final del callejón por lo que nadie hacia caso…_

_Con Kaoru *********************************_

_X? : Hoooooo perooo que niña para mas hermosaaaaa jajajajajaj! que hacen solitas por acá? – dijo esto en un tono burlón y sádico _

_Kaoru : __**NADA QUE TE IMPORTA HIJ….. AHHHHHH**__ -grito desesperadamente Kaoru _

_X?: __**CALLATE **__- dijo lanzándole un golpe en el estómago haciéndole escupir sangre _

_**KAORUUUUUUU!**__ –grito miyako saliéndole lagrimas a montones. _

_**PORFAVOR NO LE HAGA DAÑOO PORFAVOR SE LO SUPLICOOOO**__ – gritaba momoko siendo retenida por el hombre que estaba hay ._

_**¿QUIERE DINEROO HEEE , ESO ES LO QUE QUIERE? ,.. PUES SE LO DAREE TODO….. PORFAVOR SUELTE A MI HERMANAAA PORFAVORRR…**__ -lloraba inconsolablemente miyako _

_Y? : __**TU CALLATE NO QUEREMOS DINEROO SOLO QUEREMOOSS SACIARRR NESECIDADES **__–decía el hombre que aprisionaba a miyako _

_Z?: __**SIII PERRAS SOLO QUEREMOS SACIARNOS Y LUEGO MATARLAS JAAJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ – **__reia horriblemente aquel hombre _

_**(Como saldremos de acá dios mío este es un mal día para no haber traído los cinturones; dios que hago, que hago? ayúdame por favor!)**__ –suplicaba momoko mentalmente _

_X? ; Y? ; Z? __**: jajajajajajjajaj este será el fin de su vida de niñas tiernaass jajaaja para que aprendan a ya no andar vestidas como putass ajjajaja muaajajajaj**_

_Miyako kaoru y momoko se quedaron estupefactas al escuchar esas palabras …_

_(Vestimos como putas?) - se hicieron la pregunta mentalmente _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_NOTAS :_

_AQUÍ NO EXISTIA LA BANDA DE LOS RBZ _

_COMO HIBAN VESTIDAS:_

_MOMOKO : shorts rosados con unas balerinas y un polo pegado al cuerpo color rojo se le veía estupenda con su moñito como la de la serie._

_MIYAKO: falda azul, bivirí blanco pegado al cuerpo y unas zapatillas blancas _

_KAORU : unos shorts holgados sueltos y un polo verde oscuro suelto con sus inseparables zapatillas negras con toques verdes._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Después de un rato de silencio ellas dieron un profundo grito entre lágrimas._

_**ESOOO NO ES CIERTOOOO ¡! .**_

_**PERO CLARO QUE ES CIERTO VEANSE TAN PEQUEÑAS TAN PUTAS **__- dijo uno de ellos _

_**PERO NOO E-E-ESO NOO E-ES C-C-CIER-T-TO -**__dijeron débilmente ellas___

_**CLARO QUE SI AHORA NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO Y HAGAM – **__PUMMMMM – PUMMMM - -PUMMMM – _

_Los tres abusadores habían caído inconscientes al piso causa de unos golpes fuertes con una vara de metal provenientes de poochi , el profesor utonio y su hermano menor ken. _

_**AHHHHHHH**__ –gritaron asustadas las chicas._

_**No se preocupen chicas estamos aquí , soy su padre**__ -dijo con la voz suave._

_**PAPA!**__ – gritaron dolidas y corriendo hacia ellos _

_**HIJAS VAMONOS PRONTO VENDRA LA POLICIA **__– dijo apresurado el profesor._

_**Vámonos**__ - dijeron corriendo las chicas _

_Una vez llegando a la casa hablaron con su padre y le dijeron todo excepto lo del PUTAS que resonaba en sus cabezas._

_Se despidieron de su padre y lo abrazaron fuertemente al igual que a su hermano y a poochi les agradecieron por haberlas salvado. _

_Al subir al segundo piso se miraron y afirmando . acto seguido se encontraban en el cuarto de miyako ._

_**No puedo creer que vista como una P –P-P-PU…**__ -la palabra no podía salir de su boca ella aun no creía eso._

_**ESO NO ES CIERTO MIYAKO**__ –dijo fuerte la pelinegra negando con la cabeza _

_**TAL VEZ SEA ..SEA C-CIERT**__ – no termino unas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos ella no lo podía creer alguien le había dicho que vestía como una zorra_

_**NO VOLVERE A VESTIR ASI**__ –dijo serena la rubia con la mirada perdida _

_**YO TAMPOCO**__ – dijo momoko_

_**Igual **__– dijo la pelinegra dolida ._

_Fin flash back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Fue lo mejor que pude hacer NUNCA NUNCA vestiré como una PUTA - dijo miyaco mostrando una sonrisa triste y forzada ._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_HEEEEE QUE TAL? COMO LES PARECIOOO? BUENOOO ESPEROOO QUE LEEAANNN Y QUE LES GUSTEEEE ESPEROO SUS COMENTARIOSSS DENME IDEAS PARA SEGUIRLA EJEJEEJ __J_

_BYEEEEE c:_


	2. primer día de mi ultimo tormento

_Hola! Estoy feliz de continuar; gracias por los comentarios, bueno. prosigo con responder preguntas: _

_**Lovetierna : **__buenooo… te tengo que decir.. Que si! ellas visten como si fueran hombres pero solo lo hacen porque les dolió la palabra dicha por esos hombres cochinos . ^^ Bueno ojala entiendas mii casi respuesta jejejje :D. ahhh GRACIAS PPOR COMENTAR ¡! _

_**JEK**__: e.e buenoo jejej acepto que el título es ALGO raro jejej pero fue lo que me dio mi cabeza y me alegra que lo hayas captado. n.n GRACIASS POR COMENTAR c:_

_**Hinata12Hyuga : **__ hola , muchas muchas gracias por los consejos sabes … tienes razón con la palabra vulgar , opino al igual que tú y lo mejorare esta vez con esa palabrita ; lo que te tengo que informar es que los RRB no han sido creados por mojo…. Me comprendes? … aquí solo son los hermanos him … pero eso después lo irán viendo… gracia por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme consejos y ayudarme con la historia muchas gracias C: ^^ aa por siaca.. Me tienes que seguir ayudando con mis errores jeje C: chau ^^_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Ahh se me olvidaba edades:_

_Momoko : 16 años_

_Kaoru: 16 años; momoko y ella era mellizas._

_Miyako : 15 años _

_Bueno como ya saben: _

_**Hola – platica normal**_

_***hola* - susurro**_

_**(hola) – pensamient**_

_**EL PRIMER DIA DE MI ULTIMO TORMENTO**_

_******************************** NARRO YO ********************************_

_Habían pasado años después Del hecho que cambió radicalmente la vida de las hermanas Utonio. habian desicido dejar de ser las ppg ,por que ya no habian muchos porblemas como antes._

_Hoy era el primer día de escuela de su último año. Las tres estaban en la misma aula porque miyaco al tener excelentes calificaciones fue ascendida por un año alcanzando a sus hermanas._

_**Ahhhhh**__**mmmmmhmm**__!…– bostezaba una chica rubia estirando los brazos _

_**Bueno…. hoy es el primer día de escuela**__ – dijo con una sonrisa débil _

_**Ahhyy me olvidé! .. Tengo que despertar a las chicass!**__ – dijo esto hachando a correr al cuarto de momoko _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cuarto de momoko::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Ñmñmñmm jjrrrrrrr**__ –ronquidos EXTRAÑOS ronquidos *¬*_

_**Toc –toc toc -toctoctoc - momokoo! Abre! Tenemos que ir a la escuela..**__ – dijo la rubia girando la perilla de la puerta._

_Al darse cuenta que estaba sin seguro entro tratando de no hacer ruido. Se arrodillo quedando a la altura de el rostro de su hermana mayor_

_**Momoko,, momoko levántate**__ - decía removiéndola _

_**Vamos… un rato más por favor ..**__ – decía entre sueños momoko _

_**No!**__ – dijo moviéndola _

_**Ayyy … bueno ya!**__ - se sentó en la cama de golpe la pelirroja furiosa de que la removían _

_**Lo siento momo pero sabes que tenemos que levantar a Kaoru**__ – dijo triste la menor._

_**Bueno**__ -le dijo sonriente- __**pues que esperamos? Ella es un trabajo difícil! – **__dijo mostrando su puño _

_**App bueno vamos .. … ¿sabes que papa estaba inventando algo que nos ayudará verdad? – **__dijo dudosa de que su hermana no haya escuchado lo que les dijo su padre a ellas dos _

_**P-P-Pues cla-ro que si no? Quien crees que soy para olvidarme! **__- dijo a la defensiva, ya que lo cierto era que ella no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a la charla con su papa por el hecho que estaba comiendo un INTERESANTE chocolate._

_**A bueno pues vamos no?**__ - dijo mirando a su hermana _

_**Aaa si , si vamos!**__ – dijo corriendo en dirección a el cuarto de experimentos _

_**Ahyy cuando no!**__ – dijo bajando la mirada tipo anime.__** esperameeeeeeeeeee **__– griito eufórica la rubia._

_************ en el cuarto de experimentos ************************************_

_Las chicas llegaron y abrieron despacio la puerta llegando a escucha el "canto "que se oía dentro._

_**TE QUIERO YO ¡ Y TU A MI! SOMOS UNA FAMILIA FELI**__…. __**Ahyyyy **__…..__**chicasss me asustaronn**__ – grito asustado el profesor tocándose el corazón._

_**Ijijjijijijij**__ - rieron las dos._

_**Bueno, que desean hijas? **__– pregunto con una sonrisa paternal _

_**Bueno queremos lo que nos ayudara a despertar a Kaoru**__ –dijo tocándole el pecho al profesor ,la ojirosados. _

_**Aaaaa **__– dijo el profesor . __**bueno , aquí esta **__– les entrego un aparato pequeño _

_Las hermanas se miraron con cara de WTF , pero antes de que dijeran algo su hermano Ken entraba junto con pochi __**.**_

_**Buenos días**__ – dijo el profesor a su menor hijo._

_**Yo diría malos**__ -dijo mirándolos a todos el pelinegro (ken)_

_**Qué pasa?**__ – pregunto miyaco a su hermano_

_**Lo que pasa es que anoche yo estaba" jugando" con mi colita y cause algunos pequeños daños a su cuarto **__– dijo pochi dando un sonrisa timida _

_Ken frunció el ceño al escuchar…..algunos? Pequeños? acto seguido miro a pochi quien al sentir la mirada furiosa de ken grito :_

_**AYYY … ESTA BIEN! DESTROSE SU CUARTO COMPLETOO , PERO NO FUEE MI CULPAA ,SI NOO LA DE MI COLAA ELLA SE MOVIA Y SE MOVIAAA YO SOLO QUERIA COJERLAA …snif….. snif TTOTT**__….. Dijo el perro mecánico. Llorando cómicamente _

_**BUENO!**__ –dijo el profesor _

_**AAAA NO IMPORTA ME VOY A DORMIR-**__ dijo el joven ken con las ojeras enormes _

_Todos se quedaron mirando la figura de ken desapareciendo por la puerta..._

_**buueeeno **__- dijo miyaco __**nos explicas como lo utilizamos papa? - **__pregunto la pelinaranja._

_**a deveras! **__- acerto el profesor acercandose a ellas _

_**bueno hijas esto es asi ... -**__ empezo a explicar el padre a sus hijas _

Después de 10 min exactamente momoko y miyako se dirigían hacia el cuarto de Kaoru recordando lo que el profesor les había indicado que hagan.

Entraron al cuarto de Kaoru, colocaron la maquinita en la cama de la pelinegra quien dormía de una manera RARA y se fueron de ahí lo más rápido, de pronto se escuchó bastante ruido de una manera impresionante que hacia dudar si en realidad provenía del aparato.

Volvieron a entrar y se impresionaron al ver a Kaoru totalmente dormida como antes.

**AGHHHH,.. ESTO ES TOTALMENTE FRUSTRANTE** - decía molesta momoko

**Tranquilízate hermana** – decía apoyándola en su molestia

Cuando de repente se oyó un portazo que hizo retumbar la casa

**QUE?**! **PASA!?** – dijeron las dos al ver a su hermano ken con una venita el cien

**Que pasa….. QUE PASA! Todavía preguntan esooo TRATO DE DORMIR! …POR EL AMOR DE DIOSS! Y ME HACEN TREMENDA BULLA QUE ME A HECHO CAER DE LA CAMA! – **dijo exaltado ken

**P-perdónanos** -dijeron apenadas

**Pfff**! –resoplo el pelinegro…. **Déjenmelo a mí** – dijo con una sonrisa sádica el mismo.

Acto seguido se acercó al oído de Kaoru quien dormía plácidamente antes de levantarla dio una mirada rápida al reloj – **son… las siete exactamente! Tienen media hora**- dijo el menor

Las dos movieron la cabeza afirmando

**KAORUUUU TE ROBARONN LA PATINETAAAAA**! – grito ken.

**QUEE? QUEE ¡! DONDE ESTA EL DESGRACIADOO LO VOY A MATARRR Y BAILARE ENCIMA DE SU CADAVER HAHAAHAH **- Reía la loca pelinegra recién levantada de su sueño

Los tres miraron con cara de asustados a Kaoru quien seguía riendo.

**Ka-kaoruu** – dijo momoko llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

**Eehmm?** - dijo la ojiverde

**e- eso no es ci-cierto** –término de decir miyako

**No es cierto que se robaron mi patineta?** – dijo Kaoru

**N –no** – dijo ken

**Aaaaa que alegría** - dijo volviéndose a tirar a la cama

**Ayyyyy **– dijeron los tres cayendo de espaldas

BUENO ¡! KAORU FALTAN EXACTAMENTE 25 MINUTOS PARA IR A LA ESCUELA ¡! – grito molesta miyako ya que ella quería ir a ver a su mejor amiga Alice

**SIIIII **– grito momoko ….. **QUIERO VER A BELL! **(ella era mejor amiga de momoko ) hace **TIEMPO QUE NO COMBERSAMOSS!**

**Ahyyy si deverasss tengo que ver a robín – dijo exaltándose la pelinegra **(ella al igual que las demás su mejor amiga )** … tengo que formar el equipo de futbol de mujeres ¡! –**dijo sin parar KAORU

**¿Qué ESPERAN BAYAN A CAMBARSE!? – **GRITO EMOCIONADA LA PELINEGRA

Las únicas que se fueron a cambiar fueron las chicas ya que ken no estudiaba porque tenía el cerebro de un genio y quien le enseñaba mejor que nadie ciencias. Era… CLARO SU PADRE.

Para ir a estudiar; miyako se puso: un pantalón grande para su tamaño( negro) un polo celeste grande y el cabello amarrado en un moño tapándoselo con una gorra azul oscura y unos tenis negros

Momoko; un polo rosado grande un pantalón deportivo grande(plomo) una gorra tapando su cabello en un moño y unos tenis gastados negros.

Kaoru; un polo verde grande con pantalón negro (grande) y unos tenis verdes con toques negros.

Tomaron sus desayunos y se fueron se casa despidiéndose de sus familiares claro.

**Chaoooo** -agitaban sus manos despidiéndose de su padre ya que su hermano estaba durmiendo

**Vendremos más tardeé ¡!...**

Buenoo aquí termine el segundo capiiiiii ojala les guste espero comentarios ;)


	3. Salvado por un…… ¿chico?

HOLAAAA!...QUE TAL!... ^-^! ….. siiiiiii se lo que van a decir, que chica para más tardona dios mío! ….. e.e pero bueno estoy muy contenta por l s que siguen mi historia _y por los que la critican…. Ejejejejejj …_ también agradezco a : JEK , Hinata12Hyuga y lovetierna por leer y tomarse la molestia de dejar reviews.

Sin más demora… la historia:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya saben:

_**Hola – platica normal**_

_***hola* - susurro**_

_**(hola) – pensamiento**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Salvado por un…. ¿chico?**

_Las hermanas Utonio se dirigían contentas a la escuela a pesar de estar conscientes de las burlas que recibírian , especialmente de Himeko y sus dos amigas que se hacían llamar las panteras por el echo de ser porristas … (__**Ahhggg que estúpidas ¬¬); **__pero aun así debían aguantar, terminar sus estudios y ser unas grandes profesionales._

_**Miyako…? - **__dijo tímidamente la pelirroja , rompiendo el silencio._

_**Uhmm?, que pasa hermana? – **__pregunto la rubia_

_**Miyako, hermana linda …. Hermana hermosa, puedes comprarme**__… - no termino su alago por que la pelinegra la interrumpió - __** quiere un chocolate – **_

_**Aighhhh …..ESOOO NO ES CIERTO – **__grito molesta la ojirosados apuntando a Kaoru.___

_**Bueno.. bueno ya! … ¿entonces? - **__le pregunto a momoko la ojicelestes._

_**Bu-bueno yo quería saber si…**__**-**__**¿siiiiii? – **__replico la pelinegra___

_**Aigghht , si podías comprarme un chocolatito – **__dijo con mirada de perrito a su hermana menor._

_**Ay…. Momo.. Pero si faltan 20 minutos, no lo podré hacer**__ – le contesto la menor _

_**Ayyy hermana, claro que sí Puedes….., tu eres la segunda más rápida**__…. – dijo casi llorando._

_**Y por qué no va Kaoru?**__ …. __**¿si ella es la campeona en carreras? **__– interrogo miyako _

_**Buenooo porque ella la última vez que la mande a comprar… se comió Mi chocolate**__….. – dijo recordando aquella trágica escena._

_**Ehhhh! Lo hice porque ... Porque él me rogaba hacerlo… ya! – **__contesto a la defensiva la pelinegra._

_**Ayyy… ustedes! ¿Cuándo no?**__ – decía miyaco aburrida…- __**bueno lo hare!.**_

_**De verdad? – **__decía la chica de cabellos naranjas._

_**Si hermana, lo hare. Ahora dame el dinero antes de que me arrepienta…..… pero antes, dime….. ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece la escuela? -**__ pregunto la ojicelestes._

_**Ummm**__ – mirando a su reloj – __**faltan exactamente 10 minutos.**__ – le contesto Kaoru._

_**Bueno**__ …. – cogiendo el dinero - __**las veo en la escuela...!**__!._

_**okey! **__- digeron al unisono las hermanas mayores_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Cerca de la tienda de dulces se encontraba un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos de celeste claro, que escuchaba música desde su celular y se dirigía a la escuela._

_**(Ay ese par de tarados. se tienen que quedar siempre dormidos. pero bueno, es el último año, así que tendrán que aprender a levantarse solos)**__ – dijo el rubio mentalmente._

_Lo que aquel chico no se dio cuenta fue que atrás de él habían cuatro ENORMES ladrones! _

_**HEY CHICO RUBIO!**__ – dijo uno de los gorilas._

_**Ehmm?¿**__ - voltio el ojiceleste. –__** ¿qué quieren?.**_

_**Eyyy! ...Chico.. baja el tono de voz! – **__dijo tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta._

_**¿Qué quieren?**__ – volvió a preguntar el rubio _

_**Haber mocoso malcriado, solo queremos tu celular todo tu dinero y WOW tus hermosas zapatillas**__ – dijo el segundo gorila ... señalando las zapatillas._

_**Si!**__ – dijo el gorila que lo tenía del cuello empujándolo a un callejón._

_**Hey! no jodan vayan a robar a otra parte**__. – dijo molesto el chico._

_**Haber estúpido idiota nos das lo que pedimos o de aquí no sales vivo!**__ – dijo amenazante el tercer gorila_

_**No me jodan –**__ dijo antes de atacar a dos de los ladrones golpeándolos en el cuello noqueándolos inmediatamente. __**– JA!- **__rio el rubio. _

_Pero de un movimiento rápido uno de los dos gorilas que quedaban lo agarro de los brazos, mientras que el otro lo golpeaba en el estómago._

_El ojicelestes trato de zafarse pero le fue inútil._

_**AHHHHH, SUELTENME ahhhhh!...! IDIOTASSSSSS!**__ – gritaba el rubio desesperado. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: en otro lado :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Haber…**__ - dijo miyako – __**creo que la tienda es…. ESA! –**__dijo señalando una tiendita _

_**AHHHHH, SUELTENME IDIOTASSSSSS…. AHHHHHH…. AHHHHHHH!.**_

_A miyako se le acelero el corazón, ese grito le dio miedo podía tratarse de alguna persona atacada como ella le había pasado, al escuchar otro grito decidió entrar al callejón pase lo que pase., al asomarse pudo ver a un chico que estaba siendo golpeado por dos enormes __**¿ladrones? **__, luego vio a dos de aquellos hombres tirados en el piso. (__**Él lo debe haber hecho por defensa propia). –**__pensó la rubia. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces entro a ayudar aquel chico; primero, noqueo con un fuerte golpe en la nuca al que golpeaba al rubio. y acto seguido agarro la cabeza del que cogía al joven ,y la estrello en su rodilla provocándole una hemorragia nasal._

_(¿__**quién será el?) – **__se preguntaba el ojiceleste._

_**VAMONOS ¡! – **__dijo con la respiración acelerada "el chico"_

_**O-ok**__ – respondió sin saber quién era el que lo había ayudado. _

_5 min para la escuela::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"_el chico desconocido "y el rubio se habían alejado lo suficiente de aquel lugar. estaban en un parque y el rubio se recostó en un árbol. , miyako se apresuró a sacar las venditas ,el agua y el algodón para curarle algunas heridas al chico. _

_**Hayyyyyyyy**__ – se quejó el rubio – __**amigo no hagas eso, pensaran que eres un afeminado.**_

_Miyako se entristeció enormemente al escuchar aquella frase y paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo , dirigió su mirada quedando frente a frente con el chico de orbes celestes._

_**Pues no será... ¿que soy una chica?...**__ – dijo quitándose la gorra dejando caer su cabellera rubia._

_**y-yo l-lo s-siento…**__ – dijo apenado viendo los ojos de la chica, haciendo que esta le aparezca un leve rubor._

_**No te preocupes, todos creen lo mismo**__ – dijo mostrándole una débil pero tierna sonrisa haciendo que esta ves él se ruborizara._

_**Gracias por ayudarme a salir de ahí… - **__le agradeció el chico – __**¿por cierto cómo te llamas?**_

_**Aaaa que torpe que soy…. Mi nombre es miyako**__- dijo extendiéndole la mano._

_**Y mi nombre es boomer – **__haciendo el mismo acto que miyako _

_**Hayyy nooo! **__– dijo mirando el reloj de boomer - __**ya es tarde! Faltan solo 3 minutos para la escuela! - **__dijo antes de echarser a correr _

_**¿Qué?- **__dijo desconcertado boomer, __**ohh…. es cierto! , **__pero cuando regreso a mirar, miyako ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar solo dejo una corriente de polvo._

_**WoW…. Que rápida!**__ – dijo antes de empezar a correr._

::::::::::::::::::::::::: **en la escuela** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Ayyy!.. por dios! Donde estará miyako? …., no debí mandarla! ¿ y si le paso algo malo!? … ¿y si la secuestraron!?**__ – gritaba preocupada momoko _

_**Ayy!... como puedes decir eso?... ya debe estar llegando!**__ – decía Kaoru desesperarada por el comportamiento de su hermana._

_**...aahhh ahhh… uff… ufff…. Yaa lle-llegue**__ – dijo con la respiración cortada miyako sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta._

_**HERMANAAA!**__ – gritaron las mayores corriendo a abrazarlas. ^-^ _

_**O.o? Q –que pasa!?**__ – pregunto miyako asustada por la reacción de las mayores._

_**Ayyy hermanita estas bien? ,.. Pensé que te había pasado algo? … **__- dijo momoko llorando a cascadas._

_**No… Momo, no me ha pasado nada, tranquila si?...**__ – dijo cariñosamente._

_**Snif…sniff….. Está bien!**__ - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa _

_**Hay hermana, que bueno que estés bien!... con todo el griterío de momoko, seguro me quedaba sordaaa!**__ – dijo haciendo que sus hermanas rieran._

_**HOLAAAA!**__– gritaron las hermanas MATSUMOTO apareciendo detrás de la puerta, corriendo a abrazar a las UTONIO._

_**HOLAAAAAA!**__ – gritaron respondiendo al abrazo._

_**Como han estado?**__ – pregunto Bell._

_**Si…., que es de su vida?**__ - siguió robin. _

_**LAS EXTRAÑAMOS!**__ – grito Alice._

_**Awwwwwww *-* **__- dijeron antes de abrazarse._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Notas:**_

_Aspectos de:_

_**Bell:**__ es la mayor de las hermanas matsumoto y mejor amiga de momoko, tiene el cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, los ojos y los cabellos son de color azul oscuro brillante, lleva puesto una blusa blanca de tiritas una falda azul y unos pequeños tacos negros._

_**Robin: **__la segunda de las hermanas; su cabello es negro con tonos rojos siempre lo lleva suelto., tiene los ojos de color negro hipnotizantes, mejor amiga de Kaoru. Es una atleta completa, al igual que su mejor amiga. Lleva puesto unos shorts negros un polo rojo pegado al cuerpo y un tenis negro se le ve espectacular. (En mi imaginación ^^)_

_**Alice: **__menor de tres, sus ojos son marrones claros y su cabellos color mostaza, tiene el mismo carácter que miyako, dulce y tierna; ellas dos son mejore amigas; lleva puesto una blusa blanca y una minifalda color mostaza con unas botas del mismo color. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Mientras las chicas se encontraban hablando de sus vacaciones, tres figuras femeninas aparecían detrás de ellas._

_**Hola! Malditas vagabundas..! **__– decía con una sonrisa sínica la reina de las panteras._

_**Agggg ya llego!**__ – dijo de mal humor Kaoru._

_**Jajaajaj claro que ya llego!**__ – dijo mora una de las compañeras de himeko._

_**Ay! Estúpida! Cállate…**__ –dijo himeko avergonzada por lo estúpidas que eran sus amigas._

_**Jajajaajjaj , chau!**__ – dijeron burlonamente las hermanas matsumoto y las utonio mientras movían su muñeca en señal de ADIOS!_

_**Buenos días hijas..**__ – dijo Miss keane entrando al salón._

_**Buenos díiiiaaas…..**__ – respondieron todas._

_**Lo siento hijas se me hizo tarde, porque pues verán han llegado 6 nuevos alumnos al aula, como sabrán en nuestra aula casi nunca han habido alumnos varones. Pues por eso les pido a todas que saluden cordialmente. y se preparen porque voy a cambiar de lugares**__. – termino diciendo la profesora._

_Un – __**nooooooo…! **__– se hiso presente por parte de las hermanas utonio._

_**Que pasa chicas?**__ – pregunto la miss f. el ceño._

_**N –nada mis… U.u'**__ – dijeron asustadas._

_**Toc! toc toc!**__ – tocaron la puerta , interrumpiendo el susto de las chicas._

_**Bueno alumnas , les presento a los hermanos HIM Y ARAGAMI**__.. – dijo sonriente la profesora._

_La puerta se abrió, y de ahí entraron 6 chicos; los tres primero eran los HIM y los tres últimos los ARAGAMI._

_Por otro lado Miyako se quedó sorprendida al ver aquel chico rubio._

_**E- El es….. BOOMER!**__ – grito señalándolo. _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Bueno termino el capitulo ejjeje e.e lo seee falta de imaginación pero igual no sean mal sss! Plisss .. :D byeee! ^-^_


	4. equipo de futbol

_**Hola ¡! Que tal!?**__ ….. Perdonen por la demora pero se presentaron bastantes problemas y con problemas quiero decir! COLEGIO! e.e lose! Péguenme! Por la tardanza: OKNO: ejjejeejejje _

_Sin más agradezco por los nuevos comentarios recibidos por parte de:_

_Hinata12Hyuga;_ _Dreams 00 y Pau Hyuuga muchas gracias por comentar C:_

_PRIMERO QUE NADA: LAS PPG Y LOS RBB NO ME PERTENECEN (NO SON MÍOS TTOTT)_

_Ahora si a leer…_

_**E- El es….. BOOMER!**__ – grito señalándolo. Mientras todos la miraban confundidos._

_**A?mm?**__ – Dijo boomer volteando a ver a las alumnas - __**MIYAKO… que sorpresa!**__ – contesto sonriente aquel chico._

_**A? ee? Aja.. sí ..Qué. Sorpresa**__. –finalizo ocultándose de las miradas interrogativas de sus amigas y hermanas._

_**PVO MIYAKO _**_

_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?... ¿Por qué! tenía que venir a esta escuela? … ¿por qué me hago estas pregunta?... ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?..._

_Por qué siempre que se trata de chicos me pongo nerviosa?... por qué camino a la escuela mis pensamientos se centraron en aquel chico? y encima viene a estudiar conmigo DIOS AYUDAME!_

_Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver y está parado frente a mi… quizás…. ¿Sea el destino?... no que digo…. De repente… el destino sabe que se fijara en mi… hay! No! que bobadas digo el nunca se interesaría en mí , ni como mejor amiga….. Ya que doy pena._

_**Flash back:_ **_

_"el chico desconocido "y el rubio se habían alejado lo suficiente de aquel lugar. Estaban en un parque y el rubio se recostó en un árbol. , miyako se apresuró a sacar las venditas, el agua y el algodón para curarle algunas heridas al chico._

_**Hayyyyyyyy **__– se quejó el rubio – __**amigo no hagas eso, pensaran que eres un afeminado**__._

_Miyako se entristeció enormemente al escuchar aquella frase y paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dirigió su mirada quedando frente a frente con el chico de orbes celestes._

_**Pues no será... ¿que soy una chica?...**__ – dijo quitándose la gorra dejando caer su cabellera rubia._

_**y-yo l-lo s-siento…**__ – dijo apenado viendo los ojos de la chica, haciendo que esta le aparezca un leve rubor._

_**No te preocupes, todos creen lo mismo**__ – dijo mostrándole una débil pero tierna sonrisa_

_**Fin flash back_**_

_Miyako se sintió triste al recordar la escena , aquel muchacho le había confundido con un chico y eso le hizo sentirse como la peor criatura del mundo pero aun así lo supo disimular muy bien._

_**oOo**_

_**Bueno hijos preséntense **__– hablo la maestra_

_**Ola, mi nombre es brick him**__ –expreso con una sonrisa el chico de cabellera rojiza y ojos de de color sangre ; vestía unos jeans negros, zapatillas negras, un polo rojo con una calavera de fondo y su inseparable gorra roja. _

_-Las panteras no apartaban el ojo de los seis chicos nuevos eran realmente preciosos _

_**Bueno bonitas, mi nombre es butch him y…. estoy disponible**__ – hablo con tono de picardía el ojiverde provocando suspiros de parte de las panteras; este chico traía puesto un polo verde que traía de fondo un rasguño de color negro , un pantalón jean negro apretado y sus zapatillas verdes. _

_**Bueno compañeras como verán**__ – dijo mirando a aquella niña de orbes celestes – __**mi nombre es boomer. **__Termino la presentación mostrando una hermosa sonrisa._

_El chico de orbes celestes y cabello rubio traía puesto un polo blanco con rayas celestes un jean negro y zapatillas azules._

- _Miyako no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por el hecho de que ella había gritado su nombre.U.u`_

_Ahora era el turno de los Aragami._

**Bueno chicas mi nombre es Blake Aragami ** – hablo sonriente el mayor de los hermanos mirando fijamente a un par de ojos color azules que lo habían hipnotizado desde la entrada al aula, Blake vestía pantalón negro, zapatillas y chaleco del mismo color por dentro traía un polo color azul que de estampado tenía dibujado una corbata. Sus cabellos y los ojos los tenia de un color azul profundo que mataba a cualquier chica con solo recibir la mirada.

**Bueno bueno….. Angelitos mi nombre es Drake Aragami , un gusto conocerlas especialmente a ti rojita **– expreso quiñándole el ojo a robin, esta chica sentía unas ganas intensas de correr hacia él y matarlo por haber dicho aquella palabra **¿rojita?** Solo un gran IDIOTA la llamaría rojita- (_**agg que absurdo)-**__…,_ se quejaba mentalmente robin.

Drake poseía unos ojos color morado realmente intensos era un típico don juan todo un coqueto le gustaba salir con chicas pero nunca tuvo nada serio con nadie, sus cabellos eran de color negro; vestía unas zapatillas color morado pantalón jean negro y un polo lila bebe.

**Y por último pero no menos importante** – expresó el menor de los hermanos – **yo, mi nombre es ken, ken Aragami** – termino regalando la mejor de sus sonrisas a la chica poseedora de los orbes color marrón , pues desde que entro aquellos le llamaron la atención especialmente la niña que los poseía era realmente hermosa.

Ken tenía los ojos color miel y su cabello color castaño oscuro traía puesto una camisa blanca abierta , por dentro un polo color mostaza, un pantalón jean negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color

**Bueno hijos, para mí y las chicas es un gusto conocerlos** – expreso sonriente la profesora – **ahora niñas por favor levántense y digan sus nombres** - indico la profesora a las alumnas.

La presumida reina de las panteras se levantó rápidamente para presentarse **– un gusto chicos mi nombre es himeko shirogane – **quiño su ojo haciendo que los chicos mostraran una sonrisa.

Himeko había cambiado demasiado desde su cuerpo hasta la forma de vestirse, por algo no era la líder de las porristas, ella y sus amigas eran conocidas como las panteras, estas chicas hacían lo que les plazca con los chicos de otros grados, pues estos se encontraban a sus pies.

**Bueno** – hablo una chica de ojos negros y cabello violeta – **mi nombre es Katy goom un gusto conocerlos** – dijo repitiendo el acto de su reina.

**Y yo! Me llamo Anni ying** – hablo la chica de ojos y cabello negro. Apresurándose a ponerse al lado de sus compañeras, cosa que causo gracia a los chicos.

**Hermanas matsumoto preséntese por favor…..** – pidió la maestra

**Hola!** –Saludo cordialmente la mayor – **mi nombre es Bell, un gusto tenerlos aquí**.

_**(agg…)**_ –Refunfuñaba mentalmente la chica – **mi nombres robin** – parándose de mala gana –**ojala que su estancia (**_**no**_**) dure. **Finalizo con una sonrisa "sincera".

**Hola!** – Hizo un gesto con su mano – **un gusto que vengan a estudiar a nuestra escuela siéntanse cómodos** – expreso con alegría la menor – **mi nombre es Alice y pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa que los confunda de la escuela.**

**Yo! –** Levanto la mano repentinamente brick – **¿quiénes son ellos, pensé que éramos los únicos chicos en esta aula? (aquí se refiere a Kaoru y momoko)** – preguntaba curioso.

**Estudiante brick ellas no son alumnos son alumnas….** – sonrió con preocupación la profesora, recordando lo último que paso cuando un chico las llamo hombres, especialmente como ataco Kaoru al susodicho.

**Kaoru… kaoruu, tranquilízate por favor no vayas a cometer una locura, cualquiera se confunde ok?** – pregunto con preocupación la pelirroja a su hermana.

**Agg este idiota!** – Susurraba Kaoru con notoria molestia – **no te preocupes hermana se lo pasare solo porque son nuevos, solo por eso!... **– explico la hermana.

**Ayyy que alivio!** – dijo miyako preocupada por la reacción de su hermana.

**Jajajaj aaa jajajaajjaa aajaajjajaajajaj** – se burlaban el trio de revoltosas por lo ocurrido.

**Oigan ¡!** – Gritaron molestas las mejores amigas de las utonio –** dejen de burlarse de nuestras amigas** - grito robin.

**Trata de ver bien! ¿Sí?-** hablo molesta Bell dirigiendo su frase a brick.

**Si, sabes trata de no hacer preguntas estu….** **YA BASTA**!- interrumpió la profesora a Alice.

**Dejen de comportarse así! no sean mal….- Tienen toda la razón** – hablo brick cortando a la maestra – **por favor discúlpenme no fue mi intención me confundí,¿ perdón si? – **hablo sinceramente el pelirrojo.

**Está bien** – hablo la ojirosados en representación de sus hermanas.

Boomer solo veía la escena recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana pues él había confundido a miyako con un chico.

**Ahora…. ¿cómo te llamas?-** pregunto curioso brick.

**Si, ¿cómo se llaman?-** hiso acto de presencia butch.

**Yo solo sé que te llamas miyako **– expreso el poseedor de los orbes rojos señalando a la rubia. Esta no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

**Mi nombre es momoko** – saludo quitándose la gorra dejando caer su cabellera rosada cosa que impacto a los nuevos estudiantes.

**El mío es Kaoru – **dijo sin importancia.

**Kaoru?** – expreso divertido butch – **wow gran nombre! **

_**(Este grandísimo idiota! ¿Acaso se burlaba de mi nombre?)**__ – Kaoru tenía grandes deseos de exterminarlo, pero fue suficiente el escándalo que dieron sus mejores amigas. Así que volvió a dejarlo pasar._

**Y el mío… bueno… como ya saben es…. Miyako. .- **hablo timidamente.

**Bueno terminaron las presentaciones** – hablo la profesora - **ahora proseguiré a indicarles sus asientos – **

**Mmmm ¿brick, verdad?** – **Si **– respondió el chico. – **Tu iras detrás de momoko** – señalo la maestra.

**Ok** – respondió el mayor de los him.

**Tú! butch, detrás de…. Kaoru! y…. tú! boomer detrás de….. Miyako!** - indico la profesora a los hermanos.

**Bueno hermanos Aragami haber….** – pensaba la maestra **-ya! Tú! Blake detrás de Bell, Drake de robin y ken de Alice.-** Finalizo la profesora-

Las panteras estaban totalmente enojadas por la posiciones de sus nuevos compañeros, pero no hicieron nada al respecto para no ganarse problemas y no quedar en vergüenza con los chicos.

Las clases pasaron rápidas, no hubo intercambio de palabras por parte de nadie excepto claro de las panteras, quienes no paraban de fanfarronear acerca de su dinero y el poder que tenían en la escuela.

oOo

Al llegar el receso las matsumoto y las utonio se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol para poder disfrutar de sus comidas.

**Ohhhh!** – grito Kaoru – **robin el equipo de futbol!**

**Oh! , Tienes razón se me olvido por completo, tenemos que entregar el informe de los seleccionados cuando toque gimnasia! ¿Verdad?** – hablo apresurada robin.

**Si, y ahora que hacemos? mañana toca gimnasia a la 5ta hora!** – hablo desesperada la ojiverde.

**YA SE! , todavía tienes el megáfono en tu casillero?** – pregunto la chica de orbes negros.

**SI!** –respondió Kaoru

oOo

**ATENCION A TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN UNIRSE AL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL! ESTAREMOS EN EL CAMPO DE FUTBOL PORFABOR ACERQUENSE DESPUÉS DE CLASES!...**

**No puede ser, joder!** – gritaba exasperada Kaoru.

**Que pasa ¿Por qué gritas?** – pregunto su amiga.

**Es que dos de las chicas con las que trabajamos el año pasado se han retirado!** – dijo molesta la ojiverde.

**Ay no!, ahora necesitaremos más que nunca buscar un buen remplazo! **– hablo desesperada robin.

**Si lo sé** – hablo Kaoru.

oOo

Después de clases robin y Kaoru se despidieron de sus hermanas, ya que se dirigían a las pruebas para formar el equipo de futbol.

Al llegar se dieron con la sorpresa de que el campo estaba repleto.

**Hay! No!** – expreso Kaoru aburrida.

**Esto demorara mucho! ~ . ~ `** - siguió robin a su compañera

**Vamos tenemos que empezar desde ahorita** – hablo la ojiverde.

Mmmmmmppp –consiguió decir robin

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kaoru y robin se dividieron el trabajo, Kaoru trataría con un grupo mientras que robin con otro ; poco a poco el gran número de participantes fue disminuyendo.

**Mmm? Que haces aquí** –pregunto Kaoru molesta – **no sabes que esta elección es para mujeres solamente - **interrogo la misma al sujeto

**Bueno lo siento, pero las reglas en ningún momento mencionan solo mujeres!** – hablo Drake Aragami "el chico nuevo".

**Agggg estúpidas reglas**…. – refunfuñaba Kaoru – **bueno. Entonces, si quieres pasar tendrás que quitarme el balón antes que le dé a ese arco! – **grito señalando, pensando que este chico nunca lo haría, por algo ella era la capitana del equipo ¿verdad? ; era la más rápida de todas!

Ahí empezó una lucha por el balón Kaoru llevaba la delantera pero poco a poco se daba cuenta lo rápido que era Drake.

oOo

Con robin:

**Agg esto es frustrante!** – maldecía la mejor amiga de Kaoru.

**Emmm? Llegue tarde?** – hiso presencia un chico de cabello azabache.

**Aaa?** - voltio robin - **¿Qué haces? estas prácticas son de chicas!** –grito.

**Pues por lo que veo, ninguna chica logro pasar, y por lo que sé las reglas no dicen nada de no dejar pasar a un chico o que el equipo sea solo de mujeres** – se defendió butch.

**Aigghtt! , tienes razón pero, aun no cantes victoria, primero tienes que quitarme el balón antes de anotar en aquel arco!** – grito muy confiada desconociendo las habilidades de butch.

Robin era demasiado rápida y ágil , los dos iban muy bien robin estaba a punto de darle al arco cuando butch de un rápido movimiento logro quitarle el balón.

oOo

Kaoru:

Kaoru estaba que explotaba aquel chico había sido capaz de arrebatarle el balón – Aigghtt como puede ser posible **AMI! AMI! Me arrebataron el balón ¡! ¿es eso posible?** – se interrogaba la pelinegra.

Drake yacía tirado en el campo de futbol , tenía que aceptar que aquella chica era mucho mejor que él ,era MUY rápida , por poco y no la alcanza **- eso fue épico!-** decía en susurro el joven.

**Estas dentro** – soltó Kaoru

**¿enserio? Wuao! Gracias! **– Agradeció el pelinegro- **bueno me voy! ^-^** – se despedía el mismo.

**Espera!** – Grito Kaoru – **todavía no te vayas tienes que conocer a tu compañera de entrenamiento.**

**oOo**

**Yujuu!** – expresaba contento el joven. **¿Estoy dentro verdad?-**preguntaba curioso butch.

**Siii, sii estas dentro pero primero tienes que conocer a tu compañera de entrenamiento y la capitana**.- informo robin.

**Ok! ^-^** - respondió alegre.

**Bueno vamos!** – le dijo robin

oOo

Robin se acercó a hablar con Kaoru, para decirle lo de butch.

**Kaoru; ven un rato te tengo que decir algo, no encontré a una buena jugadora lo siento**. – se disculpó robin.

**No te preocupes, yo tampoco tuve suerte así que integre a un chico** – hablo la ojiverde.

**¿De verdad?, pues yo también integre a un chico!** – le conto.

**Así? Y quién es?** – pregunto Kaoru interesada.

**A espera hay lo llamo OYE! VEN! - y a quien elegiste tú? – **pregunto robin.

**a espera lo voy a traer lo deje practicando! – **contesto sonriente la ojiverde.

**Mmm ok cuando no? Tu! tan mala… - jajajajajj – **rieron juntas**.**

**Espérame - **pidió Kaoru

**Ok **– contesto su mejor amiga.

Justo cuando se fue, llego butch jadeante **¿eh? – **pregunto cansado –**para que me quieres?- **

**Espera – **contesto rápidamente robin.

**Ok, mientras me amarro las zapatillas**. – dijo aburrido butch.

Mientras tanto Kaoru y Drake se acercaban por las espaldas de robin.

**Robin!, mira es Drake el chico nuevo** – hablo Kaoru.

**TU! –** grito a todo pulmón robin

**a mira! ¿Qué casualidad rojita?! **– hablo divertido Drake

**¿qué pasa?** - volteo butch por tanto griterío.

Esta vez fue Kaoru quien grito aún más fuerte que robin.

**TUUUUUUUU! – **grito señalándolo.

**NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES LA CAPITANA!?... Eres… eres…. la CAPITANA? … tu?... TU?!.** – grito confundido butch.


End file.
